Keeping the Peace
by EmilyWrites19
Summary: AU where Bellamy is a grounder and in order to keep the peace with the Sky People he must marry Clarke of the sky people! There will be appearances from almost all the other characters! Rated T for now, will change if needed!
1. Chapter 1

A little more about this: Basically a Bellarke story where Bellamy/Octavia are grounders instead of coming down on the ark! Everything else is the same, and we'll see how this affects the story! This will mainly be from Clarke's POV starting from the episode Unity Day of season 1! Got the idea off of the amazing IGetLostInWords and here is the link to their story: s/11814175/1/This-Union

I walked through the forest towards our meeting spot, today was Unity Day for my mom and the rest of the people on the Ark, but not for me. Today was the day that I am going to meet Anya, a leader of the Grounders to try to make a treaty to stop the impending war. Finn had practically begged me not to do this, but I knew better I knew we couldn't go to war with the grounders. We would lose.

Although for my own protection I'm having Raven, Octavia, and Miller standing on the sides in case things get out of hand. I glanced up, the bridge was very close now. "Stay back here". I said to the three and they all nodded. I continued to walk heading to the center of the bridge. The grounders came out of the shadows now. Anya was in the center walking, with two grounders on both of her sides.

She approached me and I stuck out my hand for a shake. She just completely ignored my hand, so I hesitated and put it back to my side. A handshake probably isn't a custom anymore. "I don't want war Anya." I stated smoothly to start the conversation.

"You should have thought of that before you slaughtered my warriors" Anya replied her voice came out strained and it was a little terrifying.

"Your people attacked mine. But, I am willing to put the past behind us. As the current leader of the 'sky people' I am willing to do what I must in order to keep the peace" I stated looking into the grounder's eyes. I felt uncomfortable, and I knew that these three grounders weren't the only ones here.

Anya smirked a little, but it sent a shiver down my spine. "Well, there is something you can do Clarke. Your guns take out a lot of my men, but if we were going to war we would overpower you soon enough. I do not see the point for the unnecessary bloodshed and my commander agrees" Anya said and paused. She looked to her left and then back at me. "I have talked to the commander and we are willing to make you one offer. This will be your only chance at peace, and I will only offer it to you this once." Anya said coldly.

"I would like to add your camp to the commander's army. We would have to unite us though. As their leader you need to be the one to set the example. That is why I propose that you marry Bellamy. He is my second-in-command and to my right." Anya stated. The grounder took off his mask.

I was completely dumbfounded. Married? She wanted me to get married to some strange grounder? Although she made it clear that this would be my only chance for peace, and I have to do what's right for my people. I looked to the grounder. He was extraordinarily tan and surprisingly very good looking. He had freckles splashed on his face with dark eyes, and black hair.

"I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as Anya smiled a little than simply nodded to Bellamy, "So I assume that this means the rest of the people, the warriors, will abide to our terms of peace and follow the commander" she said with confidence.

I hesitated for just a moment. "Yes, of course" I said. Did I really mean it? Could I convince our people to not attack the grounders? I hope so, or Anya would probably have my head.

Anya nodded, "I will meet you back here tomorrow morning. Alone. This time actually come alone, I don't appreciate being watched by your three guards." I nearly gasped. How did she know? "We will make our way to Polis to meet the commander and join you two as mates" Anya said. "Goodbye Clarke of the sky people." Anya said and began to walk away from me. I watched Bellamy and I could see on the other side was a girl.

I turned back around and began to walk back to Miller, Raven, and Jasper. My heart skipped a beat, and I had no idea how I was going to explain this two Finn. I loved him, and now we couldn't be together. Maybe this news would make Raven happy though. The three jogged up to me guns in hand. "What happened?" Demanded Raven.

I glanced down, and then looked back at Raven. "Turns out I'm getting married." I said and continued to walk back towards the camp.

Jasper gasped and then ran after me grabbing my wrist. "What? What happened Clarke?" He asked concern was written all over his face.

I turned to him for just a moment, "I'll explain everything when we return" I said rather coldly. We walked back the rest of the way in silence. Raven, Miller, and Jasper walked behind me the only sounds being our footsteps, and the animals nearby.

I walked into camp and Finn immediately ran up to me. "I can't believe you left without me! I'm the one who set this up with Lincoln! What happened?" He nearly yelled.

I pushed him out of my way, "You were passed out from drinking I had to leave you. I'm telling the whole camp what happened." I walked to the center of the dropship. By now everyone had gotten quiet, they knew why would had left, to attempt peace with the grounders. I took a deep breath. "As many of you know, today my mission was to keep peace with the grounders to avoid war. I have accomplished that" I paused as they were a few shouts of joy. "-But not without a price. Tomorrow morning I will be leaving you to go to a place called 'Polis'. There I will marry a Grounder and we will be united under their commander". There was whispering all around me, but people were shocked.

"What? No! Clarke you can't do that! It's not worth it!" The voice came from the middle of the crowd, but I had no problem recognizing it. It was Finn the one person who I knew wouldn't be ok with it.

"Finn, please. Clarke is doing what is best for our people." Raven stated while she stood next to him. "It'll all be ok".

I nodded at Raven. "Raven is right, once we are united we will be protected by the grounders, and all we have to do is convince the guards that will be coming down in two days to not attack!" I said and there were some whispers. "While I am gone, I will leave Raven and Jasper in charge. I do not know when I will be back" I said and looked down. To be honest I hadn't even thought about having to live in the pace called Polis. I just knew what had to be done, for my people. "That will be all".

I walked off into the drop ship. I turned around one last time. Most everyone was talking in small groups already, and I could easily pick out Raven and Finn arguing. At least Finn would have a chance of being happy with Raven. The sun was beginning to set which I was grateful for. I didn't really want to talk to anybody or think about anything so I trudged up to the top of the dropship. There was still some dried blood near where we had tortured Lincoln, I still felt bad for that but it had saved Finn's life. I walked towards my 'bed' and laid down. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock on the vault door separating the top and bottom of the dropship. I immediately sat up, being on the ground had given me much faster reaction times. "Yes? Come in!" I called to whomever was at the door. I rubbed my eyes, it felt like I had gotten some really good sleep which was rare because of the stress with the Grounders. It was Raven who opened the door and climbed in my room. I was gifted the top of the dropship by the rest of the 100 because I was their leader, it was stupid and I didn't need this big of a 'room'. I wasn't going to complain though.

"There's a grounder here. For you. She's at the wall. It took a lot of convincing to Finn to not shoot her on site." Raven said and laughed. Raven threw some clothes at me, "Get ready" she demanded. Raven seemed happier, probably because I was leaving and she would have Finn all to herself. "I'll meet you by the gate." Raven said and climbed back down the dropship closing the vault door on her way back down.

I let out a sight, today was the day I was going to get married. I stood up, and got dressed rather quickly. Raven had given me a black long sleeve shirt that was very flowy, and had a lower neckline than what I would have liked. I also had some normal jeans on, and my usual shoes. I undid my blonde hair, and brushed it out. Damn this grounder, Bellamy, was lucky I didn't just do that for anybody. I braided two strands to meet in the back and the rest of the hair to be down just like it was before. My hair was naturally curly and the humidity didn't help much at all. With that I finished getting ready and headed out of the dropship. I saw Raven immediately her bright red jacket giving her away, and I walked over my back-pack filled with a few things I may need strapped to my back.

I looked at the Grounder, she was very pretty and had extremely striking blue eyes and very defined and arched eye-brows. She had all of her body amour on, but nothing covering her face. I recognized her from yesterday from my meeting with Bellamy and Anya. Behind her stood two horses one was white and the other dark brown. "Clarke". I said introducing myself and stuck out my hand, and like Anya she didn't return the gesture. I stuck my hand back to my side quickly. " _Okteivia kom Trikru_ " She introduced herself. Octavia, that was a very pretty name.

She continued, her English was a bit rough and slow, but it was understandable. "I, am here to take _Klark kom Skaikru_ … to Polis" She said firmly.

I nodded, "Ok, let's go Octavia. Do you know when I'll be able to come back?" I questioned taking a step towards her.

Octavia replied simply with, "no" and began to walk towards the brown horse.

No? Did that mean never? Or did that just mean she didn't know. I looked back at Raven, and gave her a slight smile. I watched Octavia get on her horse. I attempted to do the same thing, but it was a lot clumsier and a lot more difficult than it looked. The white horse was tall, and I obviously had never been on a horse before. I looked back one last time at my people who had gathered at the exit of our camp.

The two trotted away my bright white horse following Octavia's dark brown one. I shut my eyes than looked back up at Octavia. "How long till' we are there?" I asked.

Octavia looked up at the sky, and then forward. Had she not understood me? "Two days" Octavia said quickly, and that ended the conversation. We rode out horses in silence for the rest of the day. It was nearly pitch black when we stopped, which I was grateful for my ass hurt from the horse's bony back. "Get off". Octavia said, as she easily and gracefully landed next to her horse.

I gulped, and threw my leg over my horse, but it got caught on the saddle, my chest hit the horse's side and I fell to the ground on my face. "Ow" I muttered. Thankfully Raven dressed me in black and not white. I got up and brushed the dirt off my chest. Octavia smirked, and I could tell she was holding back a laugh, " _Bronwada(Fool)_ " She muttered. She grabbed the reins from both of the horses and tied them to a tree right next to an illuminated blue plant.

" _Biya ostof_ (Get Rest)" Octavia muttered. She knelled down, and very easily made fire with two stones and a little bit of rope and wood.

"What?" I asked. The language she spoke seemed like it derived from English, but sometimes I couldn't even hope to understand it.

"Get rest Skai girl" Octavia said, all the while rolling her blue eyes. It was obvious she didn't respect me. Although, I was just too tired to fight back or even try to defend myself. I laid down on the cold, hard ground and the noises of the forest helped lull me to sleep.

Octavia gave me a slight kick on my leg to wake me up. I immediately jolted up, some grass and pine needles coming up with me. "Up Skai Girl, it's time to go" Octavia said and jumped back on her horse.

I quickly got up, and grabbed my back-pack that I had been using as a pillow. I jumped on my horse, I was still just as clumsy as I was yesterday. I saw Octavia looking at me, she looked very unamused. "Tell me about you" I said, and once again my horse began to follow hers.

"I am Bellamy's sister. A warrior for _Trikru_ " Octavia said, and I decided not to reply. The girl already didn't seem to have favor towards me, and she could pass that along to my soon to be husband. We got on top of a hill, and I could finally see what they called Polis. We still had quite a journey, but it looked like a pretty city, even though it was decently demolished because of the Nukes. What really caught my eye was the tall tower that seemed to be the center of the city.

It was night when we arrived in Polis.


	4. Chapter 4

(I'm thinking about changing this story to 3rd person. Let me know what you guys would think J Also when I put words in italics that means their being spoken in Trigedasleng. I'll try to use as much Trigedasleng as possible, but it can be hard for me to find what the word would actually be! Thanks for understanding!)

I looked at the city in front of me, and it was even more beautiful up close. The city was light up with fires, which made me able to see the vendors that lined the streets. The tall tower looked just as illuminated, but anybody could see that it was very beat up because of the nukes.

"Follow me closely, don't stop. Don't talk and keep your eyes down Sky girl". Octavia said harshly while staring at me. Her bright blue eyes seemed to peer into my soul, and were actually quite intimidating.

She gracefully jumped off her horse, and I took a deep breath realizing I was going to have to do the same. There were people around, and I would be incredibly embarrassed if I fell. I swung up my leg, higher than last time, and got off the horse landing on my feet. It was by no means graceful, but at least I didn't fall on my face. Octavia looked at me, and gave me a small smile obviously impressed by my quick adaptability. A part of me wondered if she actually wanted to see me face-plant again. She grabbed my horse's reins as well as her own. I walked next to her, and we reached a barn of some sort. There was a slightly younger girl that immediately stood up when Octavia and I entered.

"Ste disha the gada kom skai crew gon the telina? em ste pretty! _(Is this the girl from Sky Crew for the joining? She is pretty!)"_ The girl asked, she was at most 12 and her voice was high and obviously excited. I wish I could understand their language. I couldn't imagine if this is what it was like when the 12 ark stations joined together.

Octavia nodded. "Sha, klark kom skai crew ste her name. _"(Yes, Clarke from sky crew is her name. )_ Octavia said quickly. I heard my name, it should have been obvious I was the subject. Of course I was. Octavia handed the girl the reins to both the horses, "Follow me. We will be resting in the tower tonight. Your room will be connected to mine. Tomorrow you will move to Bellamy's room" Octavia said while looking ahead. I opened my moth to reply, but then I remembered her telling me to not speak, so I just nodded in reply. We got to the tower quickly. Many of the vendors shouted things as we went by, trying to grab mine or Octavia's attention, but I didn't understand their language so it didn't affect me much.

Octavia and I went up stairs for what seemed like forever. Damn, I was out of shape. By the time that we reached the two connecting rooms where we would be staying I was nearly out of breath. Octavia on the other hand just looked at me and gave me a judgmental look. "We didn't have stairs on the Ark" I muttered, and opened the doors to walk into the room. I nearly gasped, it was giant! All of this just for me? The bed was at least twice the size of the biggest bed we had on the ark. It was covered in animal furs. The walls were painted red, but the paint was scrapping off the walls and that gave the room a bit of a creepy vibe. Along the walls and a few in the center of the room were candles, and they weren't scented. I didn't mind though, we weren't allowed to have candles on the ark because they were just a 'waste of oxygen' or so my father would say. Now I understand why though. I walked into the room and sat on the soft and warm bed. There was a huge whole in the wall near the window which made some of this room and the one next to it to be able to be seen through it. I guess that's why Octavia called the rooms 'connecting'. I was drawn out of my awe by Octavia "I'm going to go let the Commander know we are here. Get sleep. If you need anything I'll be in the room through that wall". Octavia said and shut the doors.

I laid down in the bed, and stared up at the off-white ceiling. What would tomorrow hold for me? I would be married off to some grounder I didn't know. It was only for my people though, this alliance would practically guarantee us safety. That's all I wanted. And I am sure when the exodus ship comes down… wasn't it supposed to come down tomorrow? Anyways. I'm sure my people, my mother, would be proud of me and what I sacrificed to ensure their safety.

My thoughts and worries seemed to consume me. I was physically worn. My entire body was sore from riding that beautiful white horse all day. I was mentally tired of wondering about the future. I closed my eyes and easily drifted off to sleep.


End file.
